ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Hero (JUU)
Just me and Neddy stopping crime. I feel wierd, why not a 3rd hero? A helper, a 3rder,maybe a girl like they always have in a great show/movie. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Supah Ninjas, Pokemon, Fairy Oddparents, and many, many, more. But it's only me and Neddy,I'm kinda getting tired of it. there it seemed to be a new villan that is the 2nd villian that Ben met, Animo. "So you're the 'Jonathan' everyone been talking,Ned,I know you blasted imbecile. So Jonathan, how did you obtain the ultimatrix." Animo got closer to be and almost got ontop of me by a quarter-inch. "I can not tell you. I know all your tricks, i am a huge fan of Ben." I replied. "So a Tennyson follower. Ah,i see now,too bad it's just you two." he started to hold by cheecks with his huge,cold hands. It was kind of like a coincidence that i was just talking about being only a 2-man cell. "So,i guess i can kill you,it was great for someone to protect,but only one Jonathan. Now you'll pay, you should no better than to accept it,great power needs greater responsibility." "I guess so..." I looked at the ground. "So Jonathan,are you willing you give up the ultimatrix?" Then he grabbed his hand and put it onto my ultimatrix. What was I doing? This is a villian, i could never do it. But he has my ultimatrix in his grip,i can't use it unless-'' ''I need to help you, and yes Jonathan, i have telekinisis. So, I'll use my powers to get his hand off and occupie him while you transform to an alien, okay? I responded yes. Neddy used his power and pushed Animo to the ground. I twisted the ultimatrix, pressed the button, and transformed. Maybe a 2-man cell was okay. But i had to make sure. "Brainstorm!" i excaimed. "oh,so you guys wanna fight,huh? well,i'll give you a fight,a fight you'll never forget!" and with that,he snapped his fingers,the ground started to shake, and giant man-like lizards popped from the ground. they started to attack us. "Jonathan,there are so many of them,but it's little compared to our superior abilities." Neddy looked so calm, i was worried, there were about a thousand of them. I opened my krab-like skull,literally,and shot electrical strings at them being shocked,they never gave up,so i gave a huge blast,nothing worked. It was time for my brain to help function. I sat and started to think, Neddy was there protecting me by using force fields and mana rays. ''Ok so,they're lizards,they have long tounges and can use super speed. So if i use another alien that''ll be able to stop them,we'll win. But which one? Lets see...................... Ok. I think i got it! I could use XLR8 to get rght through them directly then use Spidermonkey to Animo,I'll force him to make them stop,then there,I'll win. ''Ok lets do it Jonathan. ''I completely forgot Neddy could read my mind but we were ready. "XLR8!!" I exclaimed and ran through the lizrds, they kept on flying all over the place thanks to my fantastic speed,and also because my speed,i could run extremely fast. So i took one big jump onto Animo,before landing,i pressed onto the ultimatrix to have Spidermonkey on the way. "Spidermonkey!" Then i put a very strong thread around Animo,i landed and threatened him. He just laughed. "Hahahahhahahhahahahahha,that really can't be it,can it? 'Cause I got a suprise here," he snapped his hand again and all the lizards turned around,they turned their skin from yellow to red,their eyes transformed from blue to black and a big blue hole was in the chest,they all flew and headed to me,ever heard of a man-like flying reptile? Next thing i see,a man in a black & red kiratie suit comes and kicks one of the lizards in the spot where it's blue.It exploded,i couldn't believe it.He landed down and Neddy ran to me,the mysterious man introduced himself. "I'm Andy,nice to me you. Age 15. I'm great in every part of kiratie known and i study books in Animo,he's no human. I know all about his history about his history,but who doesn't he know? 1st,you gotta give it all your might,then you smack it right in the blue middle,you ready?" We both said,"Yeah!" I changed and Neddy shot the things,they were faster,while Andy got the kick on them,literally. "Wildvine" I then threw seeds at the blue,many exploded,at least 200 have been destroyed by now.We kept on going,i transformed to Eyeguy to get even more,now at least 600 been destroyed. But Animo got free and tried to take down Andy,he got him occupied while me and Neddy get the rest. "Lodestar" beat some more,"Swampfire" more fell,"Cannonbolt" about 100 more,"Big Chill!" almost done,"Ghostfreak",just about 20 left. I transformed to Wildmutt and smashed the final 20,wee then turned and saw Andy almost dead,he looked all bloody,before Animo striked,i used Fourarms to stop and have a wrestling match. Neddy helped and he helped pull back the force in his arms while i whooped him,smacking back and forth,left and right and throwing him into the air. I chached after him and gave him a final blow. We won the match and we heard him say. "Good Job for a newby" he went to prision in the plumber ship heading there. But Andy wanted to go onto the ship and train also. He wanted to be stronger and Magister Cabue agreed. He headed off to train. While me and Neddy were still a 2-man cell ready to seek our new teammate(s). What could lead to us next? Aliens Used *Brainstorm *XLR8 *Spidermonkey *Lodestar *Swampfire *Eyeguy *Wildvine *Big Chill *Ghostfreak *Four Arms﻿﻿ *Upchuck (x2) *Heatblast (x5) Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed